


I'm No Longer Around

by prettylittleporcelain



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittleporcelain/pseuds/prettylittleporcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has to say goodbye to Sebastian and it brings bad memories of Blaine's unexpected departure. AU. Platonic!SebKlaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Longer Around

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely dustofftheclouds!

Kurt drove down the straight, barren road at midnight. Tears overflowed and ran down his face, and over the upbeat music, which contrasted with his somber and melancholic mood, could be heard small whimpers. The road was devoid of life and seemingly would continue to be as desolate for the rest of Kurt’s journey to his father’s house. This gave Kurt’s mind the unwanted freedom to wander to places he did not want to explore. Kurt’s foot tapped lightly on the accelerator, hoping to get to his father’s place as soon as possible and into his comforting arms. Kurt’s own apartment was closer, would have cut twenty minutes off the hour long trip, but an empty home was not what he needed. Kurt weighed the idea of texting his dad to warn him of his impending arrival at such a late hour, but with nowhere to pull over so he could concentrate on his phone (he had yet to master texting without looking on his new touch screen phone), Kurt decided he would wait until he arrived. He hoped his father, and his partner Carole, had returned from the birthday party they had gone to earlier that evening.

Kurt’s mind cruelly went back to the moment, about fifteen minutes ago, when he had had to say goodbye to yet another friend.

\-----

_They clung to each other in the middle of the parking lot, Sebastian’s mother looking at the pair sadly. “Thank you for coming.” Kurt whispered into Sebastian’s shoulder._

_“You are my best friend. I will be back, I promise,” Sebastian replied, his voice wavering with tears that threatened to spill eminently. A loud horn broke the pair up and they stepped apart, letting the driver speed past angrily. “Be good, okay?” Sebastian said, squeezing Kurt’s hand. “Stay happy.”_

_As Sebastian started to walk away towards his mother, Kurt shouted, “Fly safe and text me when you land.”_

_Sebastian nodded woefully. “If you text me when you arrive home, so I know you are safe.”_

_Kurt opened his car door but paused before going inside. “Of course.” Kurt shut the door behind him and gave a shiver, now realising how truly cold it was outside. Kurt took a large, unsteady breath and turned the car on. He gave Sebastian one last wave before making his way out of the airport._

Back to the present, another round of tears trickled down Kurt’s face messily. “Six more months, six more months alone,” Kurt stated out loud. His best and closest friend, gone to another country with no promise of seeing each other until the end of the year. Kurt had never felt more alone, not even when Blaine had left several years ago because that awful day when Kurt was fifteen, Sebastian was there for him and they had hugged all night, shedding tears for their best friend together. Kurt was very grateful for his father and the special relationship those two shared, but it wasn’t the same as having a proper friend, one that he could show every side of himself to and be reckless and young with. Aside from Sebastian, and Blaine, though it was not the same, Kurt lacked a lot of friends. He was quiet and had built an armour around himself that only the two boys had bothered to penetrate. With Sebastian gone, Kurt didn’t know what he was going to do; he was lost. Another best friend gone to another country, Kurt thought bitterly.

_It was a lazy Saturday and Kurt was lying on the couch, cat on his lap, watch cartoons on television. He was only fifteen and didn’t need to worry about any homework. Kurt sighed and changed the channel as he heard the phone ring. “I’ll get it.” He yelled, before realising no one was home. He placed his cat on the ground and ran over to where the phone was sitting. “Hello?”_

_“Kurt, are you at home?” Blaine’s voice sounded urgent._

_Holding the ‘you called me on my home phone’ sarcastic comment back, Kurt answered, “Yeah, I’m here. Are you okay?”_

_“I need to come over now but I only have half an hour before we have to go. I’ll be there soon.”_   
_Blaine hung up and an uneasy feeling started to grow in Kurt’s stomach. He typed in a number in the phone he was still holding._

_“Bas? You need to come over. Something is going on with Blaine, he will be here soon.” When Sebastian replied that he would be there soon, Kurt hung up and sat down on the couch. He turned the television off and stared at the black screen blankly, his foot tapping rhythmically as he picked at his fingernail, waiting for Blaine to arrive._

_After some time, or a few minutes or longer, Kurt wasn’t sure. A car pulled up, a van that Kurt didn’t recognise. He could see through the window Blaine jumping out carrying a medium sized box in his hands, saying something to the obscured driver and walking towards the front door as the car pulled away. Kurt rushed over and pulled open the door. “What’s going on Blaine?” was the first thing he said as he took in Blaine’s resigned expression and slumped posture._

_“Let’s go to your room, Kurt.”_

_“Okay. What’s in the box?” Kurt asked as they walked down the stairs to his basement room._

_A high-pitched un-human yowl came out of the box and Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise._

_“I need you to take my cat, Kurt, I can’t take her with me.”_

_“Where are you going Blaine?” Kurt asked forcefully as they seated themselves on Kurt’s couch. Blaine shut the door behind him and placed the box on the floor._

_“Kurt,” Blaine said as he took Kurt’s hand. “Mum has come over from the Philippines to take my siblings and I back with her.”_

_“But she just got married last week,” Kurt said, confused. “Shouldn’t she be on her honeymoon?”_

_“It was cut short,” Blaine answered solemnly. “I’m not allowed to tell you a lot Kurt, because of legal stuff, but I’m leaving for good. Something has happened with dad, he is,” Blaine stopped and looked sadly at the ground. “He’s in jail. I’m sure you will find out what happened soon enough from the news. Child Protective Services got hold of my mum, we don’t have any other family, and she has to take us to live with her.”_

_Tears ran down Blaine and Kurt’s cheeks. “Can’t she live here?”_

_Blaine shook his head sadly. “I’m so sorry, Kurt.” Kurt let out a sob and wrapped his arms around his best friend._

_“I can’t believe this is happening,” Kurt whispered._

_“I know. Me neither. But will you look after Henry for me?” Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt, his eyes shining with tears._

_“Of course I will. He can keep James company. Dad will just have to live with it.” Blaine nodded gratefully._

_“I love you Kurt, I will miss you so much.”_

_There was a knock on the front door; Blaine got up to answer it and grabbed onto Kurt’s hand._

_“I will miss you too, Blaine.” He paused. “That might be Bas at the door, I told him to come over.”_

_Blaine let out a breath. “Good, I wasn’t allowed to go to his house to say goodbye, I was only allowed one stop before we went.” Kurt let out a sob as they walked up the stairs slowly._

_They opened the front door together, and saw Sebastian standing there out of breath. “What the hell is going on?” he asked._

_Blaine looked past him to the light blue van that was back in the driveway. “No, not yet,” Kurt whined._

_“Bas, I have to leave the country, Kurt will explain. I have to go now and I don’t know when I will be back. I have come to say goodbye.”_

_Sebastian looked at Blaine in disbelief. Blaine slipped his hand out of Kurt’s grasp and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. They weren’t usually huggers, but now wasn’t the time to worry about personal space issues. “I will miss you so much Bas, keep in touch and look out for Kurt for me okay?” Blaine whispered in Sebastian’s ear. Sebastian nodded into Blaine’s shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut, willing the tears not to fall._

_Blaine tore himself out of the other boy’s embrace unwillingly and pulled Kurt into another hug. “Bye Kurt.”_

_“Bye, Blaine. I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” After squeezing both boys hands one last time, Blaine walked out the door and into the waiting car, sobbing the whole way leaving the two boys, desperately clutching each other’s hands, behind._

Kurt pulled out of the memory as he took the final turn into the driveway that took him to his dad’s home. He pulled the car into the driveway and got out. Kurt looked around confused, not seeing his dad’s car. He made his way to the front door and after unlocking the door, walking into the dark, empty house. “Hello?” Kurt called out, his voice rough from crying. “Is anybody here?” Kurt asked. He started to cry again. ‘I’m alone, I’m alone, I’m alone,’ echoed through his head as he sunk to the floor and rested against the back of the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed his dad’s number.

“Kurt? What’s going on? It’s almost one AM.”

“I’m at your house, Dad, where are you?” Kurt managed to get out.

“Oh, son. Are you okay? I know Sebastian leaves tomorrow.”

“It got changed to tonight. Where are you, Dad?”

His dad, Burt, sighed. “We went back up to Carole’s mother’s house after the party.”

“Oh, okay,” Kurt said, trying to stay strong in front of his dad. “Sorry to disturb your talk-”

“Hold on there a minute, Kurt, talk to me. Are you okay?”

Kurt shook his head. “Just sad. Another one bites the dust, aye?”

“You guys will always keep in touch, Kurt, I know it.”

“It’s not the same, Dad.” A sob that Kurt was trying to stifle burst out from him.

“I know, son, I know. I am so sorry, I wish I was there.”

Kurt got up from the floor and headed to his bedroom. He pulled the sheets out and slid in between them fully clothed, kicking his shoes off. “Me too, Dad. I will be okay though. I just need to sleep.”

“Call me whenever you need to, Kurt, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too,” Kurt whispered as he slipped off into a fitful sleep.


End file.
